Funds are requested for a "state-of-the-art" color graphics system, namely a PS340 system made by Evans and Sutherland, for modeling the structures of molecules, surfaces, and two-dimensional electron micrograph images. The instrument will be shared by nine faculty members drawn from the Departments of Anatomy, Biochemistry, and Chemistry of Wayne State University, the Department of Chemical Carcinogenesis of the Michigan Cancer Foundation, and the Department of Medicinal Chemistry of the University of Toledo.